Summertime Secrets
by ThisIsWhatHappened
Summary: What has Maka been doing in the Summertime for the past few years? And who is this guy she's with? And what happened to her look? Soul gets jealous when Maka comes back from summer break with a friend. Will Soul finally have to spill to Maka, or will he let someone else sweep her off her feet? Psych. As if he'd let anyone but himself be with his meister. 3rd fanfic ever so...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Last Summer in California

* * *

><p>"Kayden! Wait a sec'. I just need one more try to get this!" Maka yelled at her current partner that tried to go to the beach showers. Maka and Kayden had been practicing at the sand courts for a few hours after Maka and her partner, won it big at a tournament yesterday. Kayden knew she had been bothered with a point they lost when she wasn't able to hit a ball that was set from behind her. She hit it out, and she had been spending the last 30 minutes trying to get the skill mastered with consistency.<p>

"Fine. One more ball , May-May. Then we can shower off and head back to your mom's place." Maka scowled at him for the use of his horrible nickname for her. He knew she hated it, but he just loved seeing her flustered. She took her spot, he smacked the ball, she ran to the attack line, and he threw her a high ball that came in front of her, and she jumped up with those long legs, and crushed it straight into the sand on the other side of the net. With a content sigh from each, they walked arm in arm into the shower.

Maka had always felt more comfortable around Kayden than when she was with Soul. Kayden never made fun of chest size or her supposed ankle obesity. But over the summer, she'd gotten _hot._ She started using tanning lotion, putting her hair in a new style (a ponytail with the front section singled off into a braid that was tied together in the back.), running and conditioning her body, and she'd grown. Everywhere. She was kind of excited to see the reaction of her peers to this new look.

"So, you're going back to the DWMA in 2 weeks right?" Kayden asked as her washed sand of his lean, tan body. Maka could've sworn that she heard a regretful undertone to the question, but answered it nonetheless.

"Yeah, but all of the Spartoi members are going in 3 days before hand. But Lord Death said I can come back to school a few days late to have enough time to win regionals!" Maka answered with a wistful excitement. All of the elite members of the Academy had to go and help set up things for orientation.

"Obviously. How come you've never invited your friends to tournaments?" Kayden questioned.

"They don't even know about this. They know I'm with my mom, yes, but they have no idea that she spends her summers in Santa Monica, or that I even play volleyball. Indoor or beach. They think I'm a flat chested bookworm that doesn't do sports. Note, that they base this anti-sports theory on my pitiful ability to play basketball." She admitted as she wrung the excess water out of her hair, which had become noticeably lighter from sun exposure.

Kayden went wide-eyed. How could she keep this from her friends? She was kinda famous in the volleyball world, and with her partner Xara, they were one of the most feared duos out there. And a flat chested bookworm? She wears sports bras all the time, and she was most certainly not flat chested in her bikini when they played. She was beautiful, perfect, and absolutely flawless in his eyes.

"Yeah, but basketball is stupid. Volleyball is where it's at." He said. Kayden started awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and looked away from the sight of a wet and sandy Maka Albarn. He may or may not have a crush on her, and Maka was still trying to sort out her feelings for her weapon and Kayden.

Maka and Kayden had met about two years ago. But they'd both been playing for about 6 years. One morning they met at the same court, and they just sorta became friends. The two would meet back at that court every day. With each meeting they would practice and make each other's skill stronger. They would travel to the same tournaments, practice together, hang out, and Kayden also stayed in Kami's beach house with Maka every summer.

With a towel wrapped around her waist and a flimsy tank top on, Maka had a great idea. Maka had been thinking of ways to tell her friends about her summers, but if she flat out told them, they probably laugh at her and say she was lying. Sure, the four Junior National championship gold medals she'd won would help, but she still wanted Kayden with her.

"Hey, Kayden!"

"_How about you come back with me to the DWMA?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN So yeah, this is what I've been working on for a little bit. I know this is a little bit AU, and there's an OC. But wait till you see Mr. Eater's reaction to this guy. And I wanted to make a new character because if any of the other characters did this with Maka it would be weird and OOC. I'll try to update soon, but I've got volleyball to do just like Ms. Albarn. And my volleyball experience actually sprouted this idea. Leave a review or PM me. Constructive criticism, praise, and flames are all very much welcome.**

**Christina 3**


	2. Maka! Wait- Maka?

3rd Day Back at the DWMA

Soul's P.O.V.

So, it's been 3 days since classes have started and there is no sign of my meister. Usually she would be the first one back and try to jump right into her studies. The little bookworm, why can't she see how uncool it looks when your nose is always in a book. And how uncool I look when she decides to smash one of her books into my skull.

Classes for today just ended and all the N.O.T. students are rushing around to get to their little houses. The entrance area is starting to clear up and I hear an annoyingly familiar voice from above. I look up onto the spikes sticking out of the school to see a blue speck. Oh Death, what is this idiot doing?

"YAHOO! IT IS YOUR GOD, BLACK STAR!" The blue headed assassin screamed. He then showed off by jumping off the spike and flipping around in mid-air and sticking the landing. And by sticking the landing I mean face planting with blood spurting everywhere.

"Sweet Shinigami, at least the symmetry is still intact. Ah, symmetry." Said Kidd as he dreamily approached the clique with his weapons slightly behind him, his eyes wide and chibi-like at the thought of his father's perfectly symmetrical school.

"Hey Soul, heard from Maka?" Liz asked while examining her polished nails.

"No. And it's annoying. A cool meister would be here helping her weapon become a Death Scythe." Soul grumbled as two E.A.T. girls walked past them. One was about a foot taller than the other and was bending down slightly to hear what her weapon was telling her.

"Madison told me that Maka Albarn just flew into Death City." The short brunette quietly spoke to the taller one.

"That's not even the best of it, Avery. She brought someone back with her, a _boy._" The tall one gossiped. They giggled quietly as my eyes narrowed and I turned around.

"What did you say about Maka Albarn?" I said cooly with a menacing undertone that suggested they had to answer me.

The tall, light brown haired girl turned to him and started walking backwards, "Yeah. Albarn caught a flight earlier and landed about an hour ago. Someone saw her on her way over here, _and someone else was with her._" She informed . She then turned around and resumed walking and talking with her friend.

Who was with her?! I knew for a freaking fact it was not a boy. It couldn't be a boy. Who would like a nerdy, flat chested girl like her?

_You would, stupid. But 'love' is more the word._

Lies! I am too cool to fall in love with Maka, and the color of her eyes, and the way she smiles and-. I sound like a sap now. But at least I know now that Maka's on her way, and we can finally get back to soul collecting. I've been doing special weapon training with Lord Death and some of the teachers these past few summers, so I got some new tricks up my sleeve. I don't know what the exact number of souls we've collected, that's Maka's job, but I think it's like 50 something now.

"I wonder who came with her. Did she do some sort of a recruitment mission?" Tsubaki asked politely.

"Not that I've been told. Didn't Lord Death tell a group of N.O.T. and failing E.A.T. students to go do that?" I asked looking over to Kidd.

"Yeah, Father sent a select few and none of the Spartoi kids were picked. I would assume that this is a friend of hers or maybe an acquaintance of Kami Albarn." He suggested with a small shrug.

"Or maybe it's a secret boyfriend!" Patti yelled with a giggle. Liz arched an eyebrow signifying that it was a possibility. Puh- Lease.

"As if. The girl would be lucky if she could get a glance from someone with that flat chest." I said cooly, trying to dismiss the idea.

All of the girls looked at each other knowingly, then turned towards me.

"Soul, you do know that Maka wears sports bras, right. She's at least, what- a C maybe. She's a bit bigger than me. Duh." Liz said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_What the-_

"Come on! You're almost there! Don't be such a little girl!" Hey, I know that voice!

"Gosh, Maka. What did you eat?" Came an unfamiliar male voice. _I don't freaking think so._

"Are you calling me fat?! I'll make you do this all over again if-"

"No! You're a twig! Please don't make me start over!" At this point we were all looking at the stairs. It's funny to watch noobs come up, with their little stick bodies. I saw a figure come into view from the stairs. It looked like a guy with a messed up stomach and two heads. As he came closer I saw that somebody was riding on his back.

"And- we're- here!" I heard the girl's voice say, followed by a thud from the boy collapsing. The girl hopped off him, poked him, then looked at us with both hands on her hips.

IT'S MAKA! Wait, Maka?

She looked way different. A _really good _different. Her pigtails were gone, and her hair was a lighter blond. Like a stereotypical _beach girl. _And she styled a side part with a braid coming off her right shoulder. Her eyes had light mascara and eyeliner, really making the color stand out. And, Death. Her clothes were _hot. _She wore a semi- see through tank top (and yes, she was wearing a blue and black sports bra) and she'd _filled out. _ She was wearing jean shorts that went to about mid-thigh, nicely showing off her legs. Did I mention she'd gotten tanner, like _tan _tan.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerily. All we could do was stare at her. She looked so different. Like an actual athlete than a dorky bookworm. We stayed like that for a good 30 seconds before she started snapping her fingers in front of our faces.

Black Star was the first to speak, "Dang Maka! When did you get _hot_?!" She blushed a light reddish color and turned around as the collapsed person stood up.

"Ten bucks says I'm on the right track with the secret boyfriend idea." Patti wagered with her older sister.

"You're on." Liz accepted confidently "I bet there just friends." They both then shook hands on the deal.

"Kayden! Get over here." Maka sweetly demanded. A boy about our age approached the little circle. "This is my friend, Kayden Raylide. We spend summer together." She introduced.

Kayden was about my height, broad shouldered. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. Who even was this guy? And why is he hanging around with _my _meister.

"Nice to meet you, Kayden. I'm Tsubaki."

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

"Hi, I'm Patti!"

"And I'm her sister, Liz"

"I'm Kidd. Pleasure to meet you."

Backstabbers. Why are they being so nice to this guy? They don't even know what he's like! I bet he's got something over Maka and she's being forced to stay with him. Or what if he's some sort of stalker? Or only wants Maka's popularity. (We Spartoi kids are the talk of the freakin' town.)

Or Worse,

_What if he tries to take Maka away from me?_

I had to let this guy know that Maka's _mine_, and he needs to keep his filthy mitts off my meister.

"I'm Soul Eater. Maka's _partner._" I said stone-faced and monotone.

The look I got from her was a guaranteed Maka Chop later.

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews! I know 3 isn't a lot, but nobody ever reviews my other 2 stories. (Ok, I may have gotten 2 on one of them, but still) Sorry the update was late, I had a sand volleyball tournament this morning and got 1****st**** in my bracket! Anyways, review and give me some constructive criticism. Flames are always welcome as well. P.M. me any ideas.**

**How do you guys like the idea of an athletic inclusion program that will give the DWMA sports teams to compete with other schools? :D**

**Christina**


	3. Backfires and Secrets

_30 minutes after meeting Kayden_

_Maka's P.O.V._

I can't believe this idiot! Not even 20 minutes after meeting Kayden he starts acting like a jerk. He was doing this on-again-off-again act between 'I'm too cool for you' and 'I am going to do a hardcore interrogation and find out if your mother's in jail'. I can gladly tell you his mother is not in jail, but owns a quaint bakery by the Santa Monica pier.

But that doesn't make it any less embarrassing. I had to make up a lame excuse to dismiss the both of us, and when Soul tried to stay it ended up with me dragging him by the ear back to the apartment. I also told Kayden it was probably a good idea to go meet with Lord Death to get his schedule and housing arrangements.

"Ow. Maka! Let go of my ear!" Soul whined as I slammed the door and pushed him away.

"You are such a jerk!" I said with a laugh in order to stay calm. Because if you can't laugh about it, you cry about it.

"What do you mean? How am I the jerk? I just talked to him." Soul said smoothly as if he knew he didn't do anything bad and would slide right out of this.

"Oh. Okay. So does laughing at him, cutting him off, asking rude questions, and being sassy, that's right, _sassy_, mean you're not a jerk?" I counted off on my fingers and leaned against a wall as I told him.

"First off, I was not _sassy_." I scoffed at him but he continued, "I was just getting to know the guy. And some of the stuff he said was funny, because I have a sick and twisted sense of humor. And I didn't cut him off, he was talking when I was. The cooler guy always takes precedence. And the ques-"

"Where did you learn the word precedence?" I asked skeptically.

"Maybe I picked it up from one of the huge freakin' dictionaries you ground into my head." He looked proud of himself for a second.

Wait, dictionaries?

_Oh yeah. _I remembered suddenly

"What was that?" Soul asked. Whoops. Must've said it out loud. Doesn't change anything.

I grabbed a huge dictionary from who-knows-where, and Maka Chopped him so hard, his grandkids better feel it. He didn't even get a chance to do anything before I did it. Soul was now lying in a puddle of his blood with a rectangular shaped indention on his head. I kneeled next to him, knowing he was still (barely) conscience.

"Here's what you're gonna do now. You're going to make up some explanation of why you were being so stupid today and apologize to Kayden. I have some errands to run, but by the time I get back this blood better be cleaned-up" I commanded as I stood up and walked out the door.

_Time to hit the courts!_

Soul's P.O.V.

Well, she's pissed.

I do admit, I was kind of a jerk to him. But I don't take well to guys who are into my meister. Because she's mine, but she just doesn't know it yet. All the guys back at school know not to ask her out because I'll end them if Maka gets upset. Not my fault, just protective over my meister and her happiness.

_Is that why you make fun of her until she's on the verge of tears. Because I can tell you right now, you won't be able to tease her anymore about her looks. _

The demon was right. I don't intentionally hurt her, I just mess with her a bit. I knew she was above being insecure over such petty things. Even though she had nothing to be insecure about, because of the sports bras of misleadingness. And I can't make fun of her looks any more. She's not flat anymore, according to the girls. And she never really did have fat ankles, but know her legs were toned and had a bonus tan to them. But she still can't play sports.

I feel like I need to do something nice for her now, to make it up to her. I cleaned up the blood on the floor and decided to help her unpack. Her room was spotless as usual, and there were two suitcases. I took the bigger one and say some shirts, shorts, a couple dresses, shoes, a camera, and a (rather large) box that said 'DO NOT OPEN' in big red letters. I set the box on her desk and started putting her clothes on hangars. As I put the clothes in her closet I started to wonder where she got these from. The clothes consisted on t-shirts, tank tops, athletic shorts, jean shorts, and a jacket or two. This is the stuff you would wear to the beach if I'm not mistaken.

I paired all of her shoes (mainly flip flops and light weight tennis shoes) and put them in the shoe organizer on the floor of her closet. I then took the dresses and hung those up too. I put the camera on her desk and was about to leave when I remembered the box. Did I want to know? I didn't want to look in it, so I just shook it lightly. It made a bunch of little tinging noises, like metal hitting metal.

Now I was super curious. I battled my conscience and in the end, my curiosity won out. I slowly open the box with my eyes closed, and squinted once it was open. I peeked in and was immediately confused. It was a like 20-30 medals. All gold ones, too! I picked one up and it said first place and had a volleyball on it. _A volleyball? _ I picked up a few more and they all were first place volleyball medals. And there were a bunch of little cut out articles from magazines that had training exercises, smoothie recipes, technique refinement, and some other stuff. There were knee pads in there, too.

Did I mention there was clothing in it? I laid them out on the bed and there was a black bikini that had a top like a sports bra and a basic bikini bottom. There were also two jerseys and little _spandex. _Why in Death's name was she doing something in that?! As I went to put the 'clothing' (if you could even call it that) back in the box, I saw a little CD. It looked like a blank one you'd but at a store, but I saw that there was writing on it. 'Maka Albarn's best kills! ~Kayden '. Great, Kayden made it. Note the sarcasm.

I packed all the stuff back in the box, except the disk. I took it back to my room and tried to find my laptop. My room was in organized chaos and I had trouble finding it. I laid the CD down on my bed and started looking for it. It took about 10 minutes to find it, because it was trapped under some dirty jeans. I grabbed the CD and put it in my laptop. I hit play and started the video. As I watched the first clip I nearly died of a fatal nosebleed.

_Had she always looked like that?_

**A/N: AYY! Thanks so much for all the love! I'm so happy for the reviews, but let's not stop there. Let's set a goal for 10 REVIEWS! Just f.y.i. I'm grounded and I had to steal my laptop back to write this chapter. I'm probably going to update about every other day. Just a reminder, I am very busy with volleyball so I'm sorry in advance if I get off schedule. REVIEW AND P.M. ME ANY IDEAS, CRITICISM, OR FLAMES!  
><strong> 

**Christina**


	4. Athletic Inclusion

After Watching The Video

Soul's P.O.V.

This was a fake. All of it. Every single clip. There is no way my dorky little meister could pull anything like that off. And the girl in the video looked different from Maka. First off, she's wearing sunglasses. Maka hates sunglasses because they hurt nose. Second, the girl's hair has a few blue streaks. She once saw a girl with pink hair and said it looked stupid (not to her face, though). Third, Maka doesn't have game. She even take a ball, bounce it across a court, and put it in a hoop. Let alone perfectly pass a ball that's going 100 miles an hour heading straight for her face, set the ball with the correct height and distance from the net, have flawless foot work, jump high, and slam a ball _down._

Should I talk to her about it? If I do, she'll find out that I went through her stuff. Not to mention a top secret box. The medals! Those were fake as well. I've heard of athletes dedicating their victories, so maybe they were from a friend (or friends). For now I'll keep this to myself- just forget it ever happened. Now I better go put the CD back so she doesn't suspect I went through it.

Next Day at the DWMA

Nobody's P.O.V.

Maka felt relieved to be back at school. But she also felt a little bit uncomfortable in her own skin. Guys have been giving her predatory looks and made her feel weird. Today she was wearing mid-thigh jean shorts that had white lace on the pockets and also on a little flap that stuck out, she also was wearing a red camisole style tank top, with a loose green one shoulder top over it. She also had some grey converse high-tops on. Her makeup was light just some eyeliner, mascara, and shiny Chap Stick. Her hair was again in a right shoulder braid with a couple strands that had fallen out and nicely framed her face. She walked up to her locker where Soul was waiting because his locker neighbored hers. She'd had to talk to someone earlier and she told him to go on without her.

"It's about time. Cool guys don't like waiting." Soul said with a little stretch.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Maka said as she opened her locker to block his face. As she stuck her head in she nearly fell backwards when she looked and saw a face right next to hers.

"Kayden! Oh- okay. Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack!" Maka scolded as she slapped his arm. The next thing Soul had slammed Maka's locker door and was looking at the two with the most fake look of happiness on his face.

"Why, hello there Kayden." Soul looked down at his wrist to read the time of the watch that _wasn't_ there. "Well, look at the time. Maka we'd better get to class so you can catch up on work and all that stuff. I mean, wasn't he the reason you were late? Okay, let's go." Soul said quickly and dragged Maka by the arm to the next class before Kayden could respond. As Soul hauled her away she turned around to wave to Kayden and mouthed 'sorry'.

"What was that all about? All he did was probably come to tell me good morning!" Maka said with a bored agitation.

"We need to get to class. You've missed the first three days of class." Soul repeated flatly, dodging the question. What is he supposed to tell her? 'No, you can't talk to him because I love you'? This was ridiculous. Soul couldn't and shouldn't be in love with his meister. But what could he do?

Maybe all he needed was a distraction.

Yeah, a distraction. All he needed to do was ask out a cute girl that could keep his mind off the technician. As the duo walked into Stein's classroom, Soul started thinking of girls. They pair took their seats and Soul's mind was running through the lovely ladies of the school as a little infant stumbled/crawled to Maka.

"Well, hi there cutie!" Maka said as she picked the child up. At this Stein's head snapped up from his desk. He saw that it was Maka handling the baby and felt relief. Stein and Marie's baby girl liked to move around and slip away from supervision. But her innocent mischievousness was still adorable. Stein stood up and made his way over to Maka's seat.

"Eh, sorry about that. Eleina likes to walk around with no sense of stranger danger." Stein said a bit sheepishly. It was obvious he was still getting used to being a father.

"You named her Eleina? Wonder where you got that name from?" Maka raised a knowing eyebrow and glanced at the professor then directed her attention back at the little girl in her lap.

"It was Marie's idea. I didn't know it was your middle name until after we agreed on it. She said something about maybe one day she'll do something as great as punching a Kishin in the face. Talk to her about it, Maka."

"Maka." Said a little voice. Maka looked down and laughed a tinkling laugh at the adorable baby girl who kept repeating her name. At this Soul smiled, her laugh had to be one of the best sounds he'd ever heard. And she was so good with kids. He'd wonder how she'd be with their kids and-

WHOA! WHOA! HOLD THE PHONE! SWEET DEATH CLEANSE HIS MIND OF SUCH THOUGHTS!

Soul braked his train of thought right there and told all the passengers to leave and never come back. He quickly directed his thoughts back to who would be suitable for him. Wow, if he said that out loud he'd sound like the douchiest douche to ever douche.

"Well she's very cute." Maka said as she handed Eleina back to Stein. Stein took her and walked back to his desk with a smile as he looked as his beautiful little girl. As soon as he was back at his desk, Lord Death appeared on the mirrors of the chandeliers to make an announcement.

"Wazzup students? Hope your having a good day. I have some big news! In an effort to recruit more meisters and weapons, I thought it would be a good idea to represent ourselves to other schools. In order to do so, the local school district has let us start a new program. As a start, we will be starting an Athletic Inclusion Program. What we'll do is have a boys division and a girls division. Boys will participate in the sports Football, Basketball, Baseball, and Soccer. Girls will participate in the sports Volleyball, Basketball, Softball, and Soccer. Try-outs will start tomorrow before and after school. We will be competing against teams from other high schools and which class you're in will be no reflection on if you make a team, or which one you'll be on. Please grab a flyer in the hallway. Have a nice day." Lord Death finished.

"Hi, MAAAKKKKAAA!" Said Spirit Albarn from the background. Maka's face turned red and she face-palmed, but thought about this Athletic Inclusion Program. If they had volleyball, maybe she could show off her skills instead of telling all of her friends

Meanwhile, Soul thought about which sports he would try-out for. Definitely basketball. Maybe football. But he also thought about if Maka would try-out. If she tried out for volleyball, she'd be a joke. She's not really athletic, and that video was fake.

Maka had decided to try-out. She was every bit as good indoor as she is at beach. She was excited. She could finally prove that she wasn't an non-athletic little book nerd. And all the other girls have never played any sports like this, so no doubt she'd be the best. And maybe she could be the captain, it did have a nice ring to it. Captain Maka Albarn.

_There was no better opportunity than this._

**A/N: Hey! I know, this update is super late. I was grounded and had to write the first part of the chapter in little pieces when my parents weren't home. And I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I wrote this on a 4 hour car drive to Louisiana and I'll probably upload when I get to my hotel. And thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I know I said 10 reviews but instead I got 12 follows and favorites! I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you all. So leave a review, P.M. me, and flame me if necessary. I use them to roast my turkey (wut). **

**AND THANK YOU MakaStar! That is a fabulous idea and I'll hop right on that!**

**Christina **


	5. Try-Out Time

Try-out day

Nobody's P.O.V. 

For the first time in his life, Soul had gotten up first and early. He had to be at the school by 6:00 am for football tryouts. Then he had to stay after school for basketball try-outs. So he woke up, showered off, ate some breakfast, and then went to wake Maka up. She was sound asleep, looking adorable in her pajamas as she breathed air in and puffed it back out. Soul smiled at this, enjoying the simplicity of _her. _He walked up to her and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Maka. Maka, wake up." Soul whispered to her. She made a small groaning sound and rubbed her eyes. She opened them up slightly, saw Soul, and sat straight up.

"Oh my gosh! My alarm didn't go off! We're gonna be so late!" She fretted while hopelessly sinking back down into her bed, covering her face.

"Okay, so because I get up first you automatically assume we're late. Not cool, Maka. It's actually about 5:30. Try-outs start today, remember. I just wanted to wake you up to let you know I'd be leaving and so you could get ready." Soul informed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Maka said and looked up at Soul. "Well,"

"Well what?"

"I-uh, I need to get dressed so if you could-ah," Maka nodded her head towards the door, politely suggesting him to get out.

"Oh-uh, yeah. I'll, uh, I'll see you later." Soul stuttered as his cheeks pinked and he walked out sheepishly. Maka looked over at her clock. It read 5:37. Well, she had about 2 and a half hours before school started. With all the extra time, she had enough time to get all dressed up. She went into the bathroom and showered off her body and cleaned her hair with a citrus shampoo that made it smell lemony and fresh. She then blow dried it, and decided to straighten it. That took about 40 minutes and now the clock said 6:23. She straightened it and styled it with a deep part on the left side. She sprayed some hair spray and added a spray on serum that made it shiny and tucked in fly-away hairs.

As she left her bathroom in a polka dot robe, she pondered what outfit she would wear. She'd been sporting the beach look, so now she wanted to wear something fierce and badass like. Oh, that was also how she was going to be at try-outs today. Might as well get the message across beforehand. She went through all the new clothes in her closet, and laid things on her bed trying out the different outfits.

The product of her experimentation was nothing short of _sexy_. She wore skin tight skinny jeans that fit her legs perfectly. The shoes were plain black combat boots, adding more to the badass-ness. She had a black tank top under a red button-up (unbuttoned) with three quarter rolled up sleeves. The shirt material was kind of a fake jean type of material, but wasn't movement restricting. Her make-up was done expertly. Light foundation and concealer, golden shimmer eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, pink blush, Chap Stick, and a clear mint lip shine to top it all off. Maka put on a few silver bangles, a silver necklace with a crystal pendant, and put in jewelry in all the other parts of her body. There were two piercings in her earlobes, one stud in her left cartilage, and shockingly, a belly-button ring. It was Xara's idea, and Maka gave into the peer pressure not knowing it looked pretty cool. The 'ring' was silver with red and black crystals. She looked at herself in the mirror and concluded that she approved of her outfit.

She grabbed a drawstring backpack and started packing the things she'd need for volleyball try-outs this afternoon. She put in a pair of knee-pads, a sports bra (she decided to wear a real bra and show how she wasn't flat), a tank top, spandex, socks, hair ties, a brush, and a warm up jacket. When she checked the clock again, she'd time traveled to 7:30.

"Wow, time must've got away from me." Maka thought out-loud. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and headed out the door. She went down stairs and made her way to the school and up its giant staircase. As she neared the top with ease, she saw Kayden struggling to make it to the top. She slowed her pace and came up beside him.

Kayden's P.O.V.

How does everyone make it up these stairs every-friggin-day? I had to wake up early to get started on them so I wouldn't be late. I actually have pretty strong legs, but this is too much all at once. I hear someone coming up behind me and I assume it's another E.A.T. student coming up. The footsteps slow down and I feel a nudge on my arm. I look over and it's Maka. And thank Death, Soul's not with her. I don't know what I did to him, but I can tell he doesn't like me.

"Hey, stranger." I teased and nudged against her. Her smile faltered and I felt bad. It's not her fault that her partner's protective, but you got to respect the fact that he wants his partner happy (even though I'm someone that _does_ make her happy).

"Yeah, sorry about that. Soul, -he doesn't take well to new people. But once you get to know him, he's a pretty cool guy." Maka apologized.

"You're good. But let's go really slowly so I can talk to you without interruption." I grabbed her hand, and she pressed herself against my side with a red blush painted on her face.

"Gladly." And we talked about anything and everything and just enjoyed each other's company. We talked about volleyball, try-outs, school, N.O.T. classes, and how I liked being a meister. It's just simple things like holding her hand and talking to her that makes me like her, she makes me happy.

We walked into the school and walked through the halls, and people started acting weird. They looked at Maka and I and started whispering and looking at us. I looked at Maka and checked myself and found nothing wrong. Was it because I was holding her hand? Why is it so surprising for a beautiful girl to be walking with a boy?

"Hey May-May, why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered to her.

"Probably because you're holding my hand." She said simply while walking and looking ahead.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll just-" I tried to let go, but she squeezed my hand before I could.

"It's alright. I don't mind." She said with a small smile. We walked to her locker, and the Twin Pistol girls are there. Oh yeah, their names were Liz and Patti. The sisters looked at us, looked at our hands, smiled, looked at each other, and started giggling. Call me crazy, but I also think I saw Liz pull out her phone and take a picture.

"Hey Liz. Hey Patti." Maka smiled politely and let go of my hand to open her locker. I'm not going to lie, I was disappointed when she retracted her warm hand.

"Wow, Maka! You look sexy!" Patti yelled bluntly in her child-like voice. Maka blushed and everyone in the hall looked at Maka. _I'm very much inclined to agree with you, Patti._

"Patti! Keep your voice down! But, thank you."

"Yeah Maka. Finally ditch the sporties and decide to show it off?" Liz smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, something along those lines, maybe? I had time this morning and decided to dress-up." Maka looked down with a small blush.

"Soul's definitely gonna get a nosebleed when he sees you, Maka!" Patti exclaimed with the same enthusiasm, but a little bit quieter.

"I highly doubt that, but thanks."

_Well I'm definitely fighting a nosebleed off right now._

Maka's P.O.V.

What a morning. Liz and Patti were embarrassing me so bad. As if Soul would get a nosebleed, I'm nothing compared to Blair. But I think the black tank top is helping the look. Right as I was about to ask the Thompsons if they were trying out for volleyball, a cloud of stink entered the hall. I looked around to find Soul, Black Star, and Kid, all in gym clothes and smelling horribly. And Tsubaki was also with them, but at a safe distance with a can of air freshener.

They hadn't looked over at us, and Liz and Patti kept looking at me deviously. As I swiveled my head I saw Kayden fast-walking away, probably because of Soul. When I looked back at the sisters, Patti had her hand under her nose making a bursting gesture. Liz was just nodding. I turned my back to the boys and stuck my head in my locker.

"Well, that was, uh, _difficult._" Said a familiar young Shinigami's voice.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, KID! A GOD LIKE ME DID IT ALL AND WILL DEFINITELY BE ON THE TEAM!" _Wonder who that is? (Note the sarcasm)_

"Sounds like football try-outs were tough, eh? Sid plays to win, 'It was the kind of man he was.'" Liz said.

"You don't even know. Where's Maka?)" Soul asked. _Wow, jackass. Maybe she's the girl with her head in her locker that's right next to yours?!_ I could feel the smirk of Liz as he asked. Son of a-

"Maka's right there, duh! She's just embarrassed." Patti gabbed. I squeezed my eyes shut and then I felt someone pull my shirt. It was Patti, and I was out in the open. Dang, she's strong! Nearly ripped my shirt.

Man, I hate awkward silences. I debated whether I should open my eyes because the entire hallway was dead silent. I peeked with one eye and I was right, all eyes were on me with their mouths gaping open. _Except Soul_. He had his back turned to me while one of his hands was on his face. I turned towards Liz, who was also put her hand under her nose and made an explosive gesture. Blood flooded into my cheeks.

I cleared my throat quietly. "Yeah! I'm Maka Albarn. Now go back to your business." Nobody moved.

"Now!" I yelled. That got everyone moving. Black Star and Kid were seemingly making a recovery, but they were blushing as well. And Tsubaki, well she just had a small smile and an arched eyebrow. Then I saw her hand something white to Soul. _A tissue._

"Well, I'm going to class. Bye." I quickly turned to go to my class and left everyone else. A few seconds later, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki started walking beside me. Leaving _just_ the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip after a school day of Maka smexiness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobody's P.O.V

All girls that were trying out for volleyball flooded into the locker-room after the final bell sounded. Maka was among them. She put on her tank top and spandex, socks, kneepads, and shoes. She changed into a sports bra and halfway zipped up her warm up jacket. Maka then proceeded to style her hair in its signature style, she parted it on the left side and sectioned of a big front piece of hair, she brushed the rest backwards and tied it up, then she braided the front piece to meet the big ponytail and then tied it again with another hair tie. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded.

She entered the gym where a few other girls were warming up. She grabbed a ball and stood 10 feet away facing the wall. Maka threw the ball up, passed, to the wall, set the ball when it bounced back, and then hit the ball down from the ricocheted ball, then repeated it again when the ball bounced against the wall again. She just kept doing that and soon all the other girls were mimicking her. They all were doing it until Nygus blew the whistle to bring everyone in.

Nygus went over how volleyball worked, the positions, the skills, attitude, and emphasized that they needed to ignore the boys who were having basketball try-outs on the court next to them. They started doing serving progressions (5 feet from net, 10 foot line, 15 feet from net, end line) when 3 girls walked in with Miss Marie. Maka recognized them immediately. _Xara! _Xara looked at Maka and made a huge wave.

"May-May!" Xara yelled as she bounded towards Maka

"Xarie!" Maka yelled back as the girls hugged each other.

In the embrace, Xara whispered into Maka's ear, "Unfortunately, I am accompanied." The partners released each other at Maka looked at the other two girls and her eyes narrowed.

_Klaira and Gabby._

Those double disasters were the epitome of everything Maka despised. According to a bunch of volleyball media, those were Maka and Xara's direct competition, despite never losing a set to them. Klaira and Maka were enemies, Xara and Gabby were enemies. Klaira had a snide expression and waved at Maka with the fakest- ass smile she'd ever seen.

"Well, it looks like Xara knows Maka. You two go and start playing." Miss Marie instructed as she went to go speak with Nygus.

Meanwhile, Xara grabbed a ball and served next to Maka, "I thought you said you couldn't come to the D.W.M.A, Xar. What happened?" Maka asked her beach partner with a bubbly smile.

"Well at first my parents wouldn't let me. Then news spread that you guys were doing this Athletic Inclusion Program, and they let me come to play volleyball!" Xara explained.

"That's it? Just to play volleyball?" Maka asked skeptically. People come to this school to slay Kishin, not become star athletes.

"Yup. That, and the fact that I'M A WEAPON!" Xara yelled. Maka's eyes widened with joy as she one armed hugged her friend.

"No way! What are you?!"

"Battle axe!"

"That's so cool, but let's just serve for right now." The pair were the only ones on the end line on that side, and they were just _ripping _top spin jump serves. All the other girls were still trying to get the ball over with basic fundamentals. What Maka didn't know was that Soul was watching her flawlessly hit the ball. And when they moved onto passing, she perfectly dug up ball that were being relentlessly pounded at the other girls. With setting, they all came out clean and had perfect height and distance from the net. And her hitting. Sweet death, her hitting. Those swings could be lethal. She could hit from anywhere on the court, and she could hit back line, high line, roll shots, cut shots, line shots, angle shots, and drill the ball in front of the ten foot line!

_So, the video and all the other stuff was real. _Soul was lucky enough to see Maka while he was doing his basketball tryouts. It was obvious that the boys of their group were making the team. No one else could nail three-pointers like they were. But a lot of the boys were semi-distracted by the group of girls prancing around in spandex.

Maka's P.O.V.

This was too easy. This was the basic stuff I mastered by the time I was 14. I dug balls, saved shanks, served nails, set nectar, and hit bullets. I don't mean to sound conceded but that's what people have told me. Some of the girls are picking it up pretty well. Nygus said that our try-out is gonna run a bit late because she wants to see us scrimmage. She split us up into teams and told us out position. She called Me, Xara, Klaira, and Gabby to play all around. She also put Patti and Tsugami as setters.

We got the serve and I decided to serve a nice jump floater to right back. Jacqueline had a decent pass to Tsugami, and Tsugami set it to nervous looking Kim. Kim hit the ball to middle back, and I passed it up to Patti, who set it up to Meme who killed it on an angle shot. They rolled they ball back to me and I noticed that the basketball boys started sitting in the bleachers. Soul, Black Star, and Kid were amongst them.

I took the ball and crushed a topspin jump serve to the middle back. Anya passed the ball a little too far in, and Tsugami was forced to set outside to Klaira. It looked like she was going for an angle shot to Tsubaki, but sent a short roll shot against the line where Patti had just left. I know I probably didn't have a chance to dig this, but I did what my instincts told me to and I dived with my hand flat against the ground. The ball bounced right on top of my hand and popped back up.

"It's up, It's up!" I yelled as Patti set Xara in the middle. The other team was so confused that they shanked it and we got the point.

"Miss Nygus, was that legal?" Tsugami asked with uncertainty.

"As a matter of fact, it was. That is a last resort trick called a 'pancake'. They're extremely difficult, but if they bounce up it's perfectly playable." She explained. Once again it was silent with all eyes on me. Xara smiled mischievously and started slow clapping. Then everyone joined in, including the basketball boys. I was blushing like mad, but I took the ball and kept serving. We did this for about 30 minutes and our team ended up winning. Nygus huddled us in and told us all what team we were on. She went with varsity first. This was our team:

Maka Albarn

Xara Ashton

Klaira Marquette

Gabby Slatzen

Liz Thompson

Patti Thompson (setter)

Tsubaki Natasukasa

Tsugami Harudori (setter)

Anya Hepburn

Meme Tatane (libero)

Jacqueline Dupre

Kim Diehl (defensive specialist)

_It's ass whoopin' time_

**A/N: Whew, pardon the French used in this chapter. I have a firm belief that vulgarity enhances humor. AND YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS FRIGGIN LATE! I do in fact have things to do (volleyball) and I also may have gotten grounded….Maybe. But leave a review, P.M. me, and tell your friends :D**

**OH, btw I don't own Soul Eater. If I did it would probably suck.**

**Christina**


	6. Surprise Me

_Exactly 23.4 Seconds After Try-Out Results_

_Nobody's P.O.V._

All the varsity girls were screaming so loud the next city could hear them. They had all waited patiently for all the other team's results and all the girls who made it went to their respective teams to celebrate. The varsity girls had their arms around each other and were jumping about. After all the girls were done cheering, they all came together in a huddle to break it out.

"Who's gonna break us out?" Nygus asked. Maka and Xara looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"TOGETHER ON 3! 1…2…3…" They both yelled in unison.

"TOGETHER!" Everyone yelled. All the girls filed their way to the locker room but Maka and Xara stayed behind with a ball to catch up. They went on either side of the net to three touch over the net pepper and started talking about stuff.

"So a battle axe, huh?" Maka asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I ruined a perfectly good ball to figure it out. Ball was coming at me and BOOM! Axe for an arm. It's from my mom's side I think." Xara explained dramatically. If Xara could do anything, it would be to exaggerate and make everything more dramatic. _'Looks cooler that way.' _She would always say.

"But why is the dumbass duet here?"

"Because they knew you go here, they love to antagonize us. And apparently that Gabby _Slut_zan is also a weapon. Some kind of Kama mini-scythe. It reeks of poser if you ask me."

"And Klaira is her meister. I don't know if I should laugh, cry, or feel bad for them."

"All of the above." Both of the girls were laughing when Soul opened the door.

"Hey Maka, hurry up. It's your night to cook." He called with boredom.

"Ok. I'm goin'." The girls were walking back when Xara dropped a bomb, and unknowingly Soul heard her.

"Did I mention that Kayden is my meister/bitch. But don't worry, he's still all yours. _If you know what I'm saying." _Xara said casually. But around the corner Soul was fuming. _Did they- Have those two- No. No way._

"Xara! Shut up and go get changed.

_After Changing In The Locker Room_

_Maka's P.O.V._

Whew. That was fun. Learning that the person I despise the most is not only at my school, but on my volleyball team. Oh well, guess this will help me learn to deal with people I can't stand. She could just be breathing, and it would piss me off. But I'm trying.

As I walked out from the locker room and exited the school, I was interrupted by Kayden when he grabbed my hand and dragged me away when I was on my way to the stairs.

"Come with me." He said softly while maintaining a vice grip on my hand.

"Kayden, where are we going?" I asked him with light concern and confusion. Kayden was the type of guy who would ask a girl to hold her hand and touch her hair; this was quite different from his usual self.

"Don't ask questions." Jeez, who pissed in his cereal? (Soul, probably)

He kept dragging me for a little bit before he turned a corner and brought us to a deep nook in the school that was about 10 feet wide and 20 feet long, and he pulled me in halfway. Before I could ask him what he was doing or what was happening, I was silenced.

Because he was kissing me.

My eyes were probably the size of saucers for a couple seconds before I eventually closed my eyes and fell into him. As soon as I started to kiss back he wound his arms around my waist and my hands found their way around his neck, gently twirling and tugging the hair residing there. We just were kissing like that for about 2-3 minutes before he started surprising me. At first he started to pin me tighter against the brick wall, then he hoisted my legs around his torso and I gasped. He seized the opportunity of it and started French kissing me. I didn't really know _how, _so I went ahead and let him lead. It was intense, and then I made a mistake.

I opened my eyes.

And _he _was standing there.

_Soul.  
><em>

I could tell he had been standing there for a while, but he must've seen me look because he started to walk away. His eyes were wide and filled with anger and,…._jealousy? _As he walked away I couldn't help but feel this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt almost like _guilt_. But I don't know why.

I broke away from Kayden and we rested our foreheads against each other's, panting slightly. Then I spontaneously hopped down and turned away from him.

"Maka, listen. I'm sorry, but-"He started. Not now, maybe later, but not now.

"Stop. I can't right now. I-, I just need some time right now, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." I interrupted broodingly. He followed me as I walked away and we parted ways. I looked down, this was complicated as hell. It was hard enough trying to decipher my feelings for Soul, but Kayden too?! AND I'LL HAVE TO CHOSE, DAMN IT! As I walked down the stairs I also felt this lingering feeling that I'd be walking home.

_Nobody's P.O.V._

Soul was beyond pissed. He had tried denying his feelings for his meister, but seeing her with Kayden made him realize that he needed her. Never has he wanted to kill someone more than he did when he saw Kayden with his hands all over his meister. It was no secret that Soul didn't like sharing, and letting someone else have Maka was out of the question.

But he could still use the distraction, and he'd been convinced of it when _she _came up to him. She asked him something, he answered, and things escalated from there. It just also happened that they had an assignment for a class that one could help the other with. So, Soul invited her to the apartment, and they were talking, studying, and talking some more. She seemed to be more interested in him than Soul was to her. He just didn't feel the way he should've. It was blatantly obvious she was trying to get with him, and he knew he would regret doing anything with her. But he would realize it once the storm had passed.

"You know, I have another thing we can do besides study." She whispered seductively into his ear as she cornered him against the fridge.

"By all means, studying is pretty boring." He said slyly with a lazy smirk on his face. She moved her head so she was facing him, and slowly she moved closer to the scythe. Inch by inch until their lips finally,

_SLAM! _

The two teens were interrupted and looked at the sight of the disruption. It was Maka, strands of hair out of her braid, clothes disheveled, _and mad as hell._ She looked at the pair as they were caught red-handed. And of course, out of any girl in the class, any girl in the school, any girl in Death City, and any girl in the damn state of Nevada, and it had to be her!

It just had to be,

"_Klaira."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't kill me, I know this was late as hell. I've had volleyball and tournaments and it's been crazy lately. I was ready to have this chapter up by Monday, but my mom shut my laptop down when she was having a tantrum, and deleted it all. I had to re-write the whole friggin' chapter. But I hope it was good enough and I'll try to post when I can. I'm playing school volleyball right now too, I'm the only utility player so I don't come off the court and training is extra tough for me. REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR P.M. ME! THANKS!**

**p.s. 'Together' is our high school's break-out cheer.**

**Christina**


End file.
